Caperucito en Wonderland
by Sakufannel
Summary: Alexander Liddell tiene que visitar a un viejo conocido, aunque en este viaje conoció a una lobita y a un lobito que harán que su viaje no sean tan placentero. Advertencia: Algo de Ice Tea y un poco de yaoi.


Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en clases. Lady, gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar un review.

No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes.

* * *

Caperucita en Wonderland

Era una mañana normal en el Valle de Lágrimas, las mariposas adornaban el fresco bosque, una brisa algo invernal enfriaba el lugar, las hojas se desprendían, las cascadas sonaban con todo su esplendor, los hongos y plantas brillaban. Las piezas se movían listas para guiar a los perdidos mientras que las Pernólulas atacaban a los incautos.

Los ruidos normales fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la poderosa Espada Vorpal, a lo lejos podías ver un joven de cabello oscuro, con una vestimenta azul y una camisa blanca, botas negras, guantes negros y sin duda los ojos verdes más enigmáticos de todo Wonderland.

El joven estaba lanzando su cuchillo cuando una voz masculina lo llamó.

-Es hora-susurró-Debes ir al Bosque oscuro y visitar al Conde-espetó la voz.

-Basta Cheshire-contestó el joven-Lo haré después…

-La luna llena puede estar esta noche-dijo antes de acercarse al joven a su oreja-No llegues tarde Alex…Ah, lo olvidaba. No te vayas sin tu caperuza, nunca sabes que oculta la oscuridad.

-Déjame en paz-el joven recogió su caperuza negra.

Fue a su casa y tomó todo lo necesario para visitar al pequeño Conde. Guardó todo en una mochila listo para emprender su camino, revisó un viejo mapa y se dirigió a su destino.

Mientras caminaba todo lo maravilloso del Valle había quedado atrás, lo que seguía era un bosque más espeso rodeado de oscuridad. Todo parecía ir bien para el joven ojiverde cuando sintió una ventisca más fría de lo normal, al principio pensó que se trataba de un cambio del clima, pero al ver algunos árboles congelados recordó viejas historias que le relataba cuando niño sobre el lobo del invierno.

Bajó sus hombros en un intento inútil de relajarse cuando avanzó… El piso alrededor de él estaba completamente congelado, sus botas se resbalaron causando un gran golpe en la parte baja de su espalda, maldijo entre dientes y sin pensarlo sacó su Espada Vorpal listo para atacar.

-¡Deja de bromear lobo!-gritó con una voz muy amenazadora.

-Vaya, vaya-se escuchó una voz femenina-Ahora dicen que soy un chico…No me lo creo-suspiró la voz-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes oírme?-preguntó confundida la voz.

-¿Eres una chica? Creí que el lobo era un chico…

-Claro que soy una chica-espetó la chica al aparecer frente a él.

La chica era más baja que él, su cabello blanco caía libremente llegando hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos azul celeste brillaban con intensidad, su sudadera azul estaba cubierta por un poco de escarcha y su short café hacía imposible no mirar su piel blanca como la nieve.

Una chica común y corriente…excepto por sus orejas, la cola juguetona y las pequeñas garras que jugaban con un cayado de madera.

-¿Qué haces aquí corazón?

-No me digas así-contestó de manera tajante mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Espera-se acercó más para levantar el gorro de su rostro-¡Yo te conozco!

-No lo creo, ahora debo irme-dijo mientras se acomodaba su gorro.

-Espera-lo sujetó de su caperuza-No querrás dejar al lobo del invierno ¿verdad?

-Tengo que ir con un viejo amigo, así que déjame en paz.

-Jackie, mi nombre el Jackie Frost-contestó mientras hacía una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Alexander Liddell-susurró antes de seguir caminando.

Lo que pasó después fue muy raro, un muro de hielo apareció de la nada para bloquear su camino, sin embargo empezó a treparlo, estaba a punto de llegar a la cima cuando un trozo de hielo se quebró.

El joven intentó clavar su cuchillo pero no le dio tiempo, Jackie intentó sujetarlo pero cuando estaban a punto de sujetarse algo lo evitó…Ese algo era un cuchillo de plata.

Intentó zafarse pero ya era muy tarde para Alex, su caperuza terminó atorada en el muro, el chico estaba listo para tratar de amortiguar su caída cuando algo detuvo su caída.

Unos brazos lo atraparon y lo dejaron en el suelo con cuidado. Al principio pensó que la chica lo había salvado pero frente a él estaba un joven.

Mayor que él, cabello negro y largo, ojos carmesí, vestido de traje negro. Parecía un mayordomo, y no uno cualquiera, el mayordomo del Conde…Sebastian. Y no sólo un simple mayordomo, era el lobo de los Phantomhive.

-Ya era hora joven Liddell-sonrió el mayordomo mientras se acercaba al joven de una manera provocativa.

-No fue mi culpa, ¿dónde está Ciel?-preguntó mientras cubría su rostro para evitar que alguien notara su sonrojo.

-¡Aquí!-espetó una voz-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? ¿¡Quién intentó congelarte?!

-La lobita frente a mí-se giró hacia ella-Espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Fue una broma-sonrió mientras seguía forcejando con el cuchillo.

Detrás del mayordomo una silueta más pequeña surgió entre las sombras. Era un chico de unos 13 años, vestía ropa de nobleza, una caperuza del mismo estilo que Alexander solo que esta era azul, su cabello negro perfectamente arreglado, su ojo azul zafiro brillando con un gesto algo amenazador y usando un parche en su ojo derecho.

Con aire de superioridad se acercó al joven mientras la chica luchaba por liberarse de ese cuchillo, harta de la situación congeló todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

El cuchillo salió volando y nieve empezó a cubrir a los presentes. La chica una vez que se soltó se acercó al joven ojiverde y con un además algo posesivo alejó a los demás con una ventisca helada.

-Él es mío-susurró la chica mientras abrazaba al joven.

-Sebastian…

-¿¡Dónde está ese lobo?!-gritó una voz femenina.

Esta vez una chica rubia de ojos verdes apareció de entre los árboles con una espada y más armas punzantes, la chica se abalanzó lista para atacar. Sus ojos dieron con el mayordomo y la chica. El pelinegro fue más listo y guardó su apariencia lobezna sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

El mayordomo alejó a la chica y la empujó cerca de la visión de la cazadora, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el arma cerca de su cuello, aunque un golpe certero alejó el arma de la chica.

La Espada Vorpal había sido arrojada cortando perfectamente el arma de la chica, se hizo un silencio incomodo, ambos estaban preparándose para el combate, aunque el joven ojiverde no sabía la razón de su reacción ante la amenaza para la chica.

El mayordomo reaccionó y detuvo al joven, pero mientras se distrajo, la cazadora observó al Conde, un suspiro surgió de sus labios y sin más de abalanzó sobre el Conde.

La chica abrazó al Conde, después de todo era su amigo de la dulce infancia, esto causó furia por parte de Sebastian, no era normal que alguien además de Alex abrazara a su amo. Confundido intentó separarlos, aunque al dejar al joven ojiverde una chica ojiazul aprovechó para robarse a su nuevo amigo.

Después de todo era la primera vez que el bosque estaba tan activo, lo único que provocaba ruidos era la mansión, quitando eso, ella siempre estaba sola y la ilusión de tener un amigo ilusionó a la lobita.

Con ayuda del viento la ojiazul y el ojiverde se estaban alejando, estaban a punto de llegar a un viejo refugio un cuchillo cortó la mejilla de la chica.

El mayordomo se acercó a toda velocidad y sujetó la mano del joven.

-No tan rápido Alex-acercó su cara a los labios del muchacho y retiró el gorro.

-Sebas…Sebastian-se sonrojó-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Aléjate!-gritó la chica congelando sus piernas.

-No sigo tus órdenes, mocosa-contestó el mayordomo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ambos empezaron a pelear. Alex suspiró y siguió su camino para entregar las cosas a Ciel.

Lo peor es que ayer le había prometido mediante una carta ir todas las noches de luna llena.

-Es la última vez que te prometo algo Ciel-le dijo al ver como se peleaban Jackie y Sebastian.

-Es que tú lo provocas.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?-preguntó bastante confundido.

-Aún eres inocente en el amor Liddell…

-Lo dice el niño pequeño.

-Calla y vamos a disfrutar del postre-le dijo para después ordenar- Sebastian lleva a la señorita Frost y a Elizabeth a la mansión cuando terminen de jugar.

-Yes, My Lord.


End file.
